How To Save A Life
by awildbrookeappears
Summary: 'Blaine knew that's who he was talking to, as soon as the figure of speech left his lips. Blaine was in the presence of Satan himself.'


**This is the first Glee fic I've ever posted, here or anywhere, so please be gentle.**

**Inspired by this post from tumblr: http / rrrowr[.]tumblr[.]com/post/8030413128**

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't sure where he was or how he got there. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there either, sitting at this table that seemed to materialize in front of him – not literally though, 'materialize' as in he just now noticed its presence.<p>

Looking around, the first thing he noticed was that it was pitch-black in this- He was in a room, right? He couldn't sense the perimeters of the room; it felt like any direction he turned to could go on for miles. Boundless, open space. It put him much more on edge than a tightly-enclosed room would have. And somehow, this place felt too drafty and too warm at the same time.

The darkness around him pressed on his skin and made him squirm. His heart was pumping a mile a minute. Then he felt something moving. He couldn't identify anything about it; where it was coming from, how large or skinny this person or thing might be. All he knew was that it was certainly tall, towering over him it the most uncomfortable of ways.

There was a flapping of wings – large wings. The breeziness picked up.

"_You know what you need to do to save him_." No one had spoken, but Blaine heard it, clear as a bell. The voice was deep and unsettling, and though it was an incredibly vague statement that Blaine wouldn't have understood a minute before, he suddenly knew what it meant. Finally, he understood what he was doing here.

Yes, he knew _exactly_ what he needed to do.

Didn't make this decision any easier for him though.

It seemed that the...person, thing, disembodied voice, or whatever was also inhabiting this endless space could hear Blaine's thoughts. Or maybe he had spoken out loud after all; he didn't really know what was going on anymore.

"_You love him,_" the voice spoke. "_You love him so much that you can barely stand it. He is your best friend – you're only friend. The only person who really understand you. The only person who really love you._" The accuracy with which this thing spoke was startling, even if some of them were half-truths; hedid have some other friends, though he wasn't very close with them, and he was sure his parents loved him, even if they had a difficulty showing it. But right now, everything it said was the truest truths about himself he's ever heard. Its words made Blaine want to curl in on himself and cry as much as it made him want to hold on to Kurt and never let him go. Because it was Kurt this being was talking about. There was no denying it; who else would it be speaking of?

Blaine tried to take a breath, but it was shallow and sounded more like a gasp. Pathetic. He heard the creature laughing now, almost jovially, but the noise just sent shivers down his spine.

"_And yet you sit here...and _question_._" Another flap of wings. Another wisp of air. "_You have the audacity to be _uncertain_. You will lose him if you deny me, you know. There's no questioning that._"

Blaine gulped quietly. Yes, he knew that. But he also knew the consequences of his decision. He had seen it somewhere before. In fact, he'd seen it _plenty_ of times.

"Isn't this the whole precursor to those 'Paranormal Activity' movies though?" Blaine drawled, trying to sound more confident and unafraid than he really felt. His voice shook. "I take the deal, you take my first child or something? Nothing g-good ever comes out of making a deal with the Devil."

Blaine knew that's who he was talking to, as soon as the figure of speech left his lips. Blaine was in the presence of Satan himself.

And then suddenly, he was in the presence of a much more familiar being. Right across the table – and Blaine had to actually rub his eyes, disbelieving of the sight before him – was Kurt, looking wonderful as ever. His hair styled, his skin was practically glowing with the backdrop of blackness behind him, and of course, he was dressed to the nines. For a moment, Blaine felt like he was somewhere else entirely. He could almost imagine they were in Breadstix and the lights were just turn low (really, _really_ low), and could almost pretend he and Kurt were on a date. Just another date, on a Friday night or Wednesday evening or whatever day because it didn't matter, as long as he was with Kurt. The boy he loves, and who loves him in return.

Blaine could _almost_ believe it. Kurt was smiling gently at him, and his hand slid across the table, palm up, for Blaine to hold. And he so close to taking his hand – so close to fully giving in – until he looked into Kurt's normally vibrant, blue eyes. They held no life to them. They were dull and slightly glazed over, like the eyes of someone who was drifting off. Or had just passed.

This wasn't Kurt. What this was, was a trick. Taking his hand would mean he was _giving in_, making his decision to be selfish. To most likely be haunted for the rest of his life, and bring a curse on his loved ones that they didn't deserve.

All to bring Kurt back to him.

But maybe it had been Kurt's time though. Life is mysterious, as is death. No one knows why certain things happen, but they happen _for a reason_. So it would be a crime against nature, pulling Kurt's soul back into a life it was supposed to be gone from anyway. Maybe he would be better off...even if Blaine wouldn't be.

"_He would be damned._" The foreboding presence was gone, but the voice still remained. He knew _he_ was still there, right in front of him, in disguise; Blaine was thanking the lord that it was _not_ Kurt's lips moving, emitting that awful tone. "_He would burn. He has no place in Heaven. And you will be the one to make him suffer._"

His head was pounding, and all he wanted to do was scream and cry and be held and hold on to Kurt, but definitely not this one. Not the one before him, who was a cheap copy of a flawless original. The sight in front of him couldn't compare to the Kurt that Blaine had known.

Had known. As in past tense.

Kurt had so much to offer the world. He was going to be huge, a household name, an inspiration to so many people_. _If he had been given the chance, Kurt Hummel would've left a big impression on the world before departing from it. Or rather a bigger one; he had significantly impacted the lives of his family and friends, and Blaine. He was honestly too good to be forgotten.

But he deserved more. Kurt deserved to be known for the wonder he was, and Blaine wanted to see it.

Damn the consequences. Damn whatever this creature had to say. It didn't matter. For all the shit he'd had to endure, Kurt had earned his chance. And he was going to have it.

Without another moment's hesitation, Blaine reached forward, gripping tightly onto the familiar pale hand in front of him.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Honey! Are you awake? Come on, first day of school, you need to get up!"<p>

His mother's voice sounded far-off and just barely enough to rouse him, but he reacted as if someone had blown an air horn in his ear. He almost toppled out of bed, startled and panicked for whatever reason. As he caught his breath and cooled down – even though he'd left his ceiling fan on high all night, Blaine was still pouring sweat – he tried to remember the dream he'd had. He thought and thought, lying in bed for much too long, but it was lost in the corner of his mind. '_Oh well._' All he knew was that he needed to talk to Kurt. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with the urge to make sure Kurt was alright.

Grabbing his cell phone from his nightstand, he dialed Kurt's number, muttering as the phone rang much too long for Blaine's liking. Right before the voicemail message would've kicked in, Kurt answered with a pleasant, "Hello, Blaine!" that made Blaine sigh heavily with relief.

"Hey, baby. I'm so glad you picked up."

Kurt laughed. "You thought I wouldn't?"

Blaine shrugged to himself. "Hey, you never know."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it! If you liked it, let me know, and if you hated it, also let me know; I need to improve somehow!<strong>


End file.
